fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sawyer
"}} |kanji=ソーヤー |rōmaji=Sōyā |alias=Racer (レーサー Rēsā) |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Blond and Black |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Harpuia |mark location= |occupation=Independent Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage Guild Master of Harpuia |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild (former) |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Time Magic (Slow Magic) Vehicle Magic Anti-Link |weapons=Dagger |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 34 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice=Junji Majima |english voice=Jeff Plunk |image gallery=yes }} Sawyer (ソーヤー Sōyā),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 20 formerly known by the codename Racer (レーサー Rēsā), is a former member of the now-disbanded Dark Guild, Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 10 He also led another Dark Guild, Harpuia, his so-called "personal Guild".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Page 8 In X791, Sawyer was among the remaining Oración Seis members who comprised the Reborn Oración Seis. After his escape from prison, he became an Independent Mage of Crime Sorcière,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Page 19 who joined per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 13-14 Appearance Sawyer is a very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk and the black portion being very close-shaven. He possesses similarly blond, extremely long eyebrows jutting outwards, a long, hooked and prominent nose, and a reduced Glasgow smile; he wears a rather large, reinforced chin guard which is covered in small, rectangular holes on the edges, that extend upwards to his green-tinted sunglasses. His outfit consists of a red and white racing suit. The jacket, which is predominantly red in color, with white parts on top of the shoulders and on the sleeves, is emblazoned with many writings and logos: in the center of its chest are the name and symbol of Sawyer's guild, with a small winged boot-like object reading "S1" drawn over it, on the left; below the "Oración Seis" writing, the left side of the jacket’s abdomen is adorned by the writing "Balam Alliance", which has a square-shaped draw containing a hand performing a V sign below it; the right side sports the writing "Grimore Heart", and below it, an oval containing the writing "Tartaros" can be seen. The back of the jacket also bears the Oración Seis' name and symbol; such symbol is also emblazoned on the right part of the jacket's high collar, held closed by a large button, with "Oración Seis" written on the side. Each white sleeve bears a large red stripe going down from the jacket's shoulders; while the right one is blank, the left one bears the writing "Now loading" on it. The suit's pants are white in color and quite loose, held up by a belt circling Sawyer's waist, which in itself closed by a large button similar to the one on his jacket's collar, with red pockets below the waist and flat knee pads covering his knees and the subsequent area below. His outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves with red fingers, each bearing the Oración Seis' symbol in a square on the back of the hand, and by dark running shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 6 Under his jacket, Sawyer wears a simple, light-colored A-shirt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 17 In the anime, Sawyer's attire received several changes, with his chin guard being noticeably less massive and slightly different in shape, and, most notably, all of the writings and logos emblazoned upon his jacket are absent, with the exception, however, of a large, black Oración Seis symbol imprinted on the back.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 52 Personality Sawyer's most distinctive trait is his extreme fondness for speed, with him often mentioning said topic even during casual conversation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 8 He takes great pride in his speed and running ability, claiming them to be unsurpassed;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 20 Sawyer often refers to his opponents as being "slow",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 5 and even dedicated his prayer to his desire to be "the fastest".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 14 Sawyer abhors being stopped by someone,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 19 as when Gray Fullbuster did so twice, Sawyer exclaimed that he was going to kill him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 5 He was also shown brutalizing Lyon Vastia after the Lamia Scale Mage downplayed his speed and offensive power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 8-9 Despite this, he appears to be more light-hearted than other members of his guild, displaying a comedic expression of shocked dismay when Gray and Lyon started stripping,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 17 and telling Lyon that, had his opponents not been the Oración Seis, it would have been perfectly acceptable for him to remain overconfident. Sawyer nonetheless possess extreme dedication towards his guild, believing it to be invincible and taking great pride in being a member of it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 11 so much, in fact, that he was willing to sacrifice himself without hesitation, all in order to kill his opponents and protect his guild's reputation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 16-17 After the seven-year timeskip, Sawyer has lost much of his light-hearted and speed-obsessed nature, preferring to focus on the defeat of his enemies and the achievement of their guild's new goal. History When he was a small child, Sawyer was a Tower of Heaven slave, until, that is, he was personally chosen by Brain to become a member of the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 56 He once interfered in a mission that Jet partook in, leading to Jet's first ever loss in terms of speed.Fairy Tail Manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition Sorcerer Magazine Synopsis Oración Seis arc In the battle against the Allied Forces, Racer is ordered by Brain to dispose of the alliance, which he swiftly does, defeating them all before they have a chance to fight back; he also momentarily assists in Cobra's battle against Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 After the Oración Seis kidnap Wendy Marvell and Happy, Brain orders Racer to retrieve one of the Dark Guild's belongings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 2-6 Approximately one hour later, Racer returns with a large coffin, inside of which is the comatose Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 17-20 The Dark Mage is then subsequently sent to deal with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Carla, whom are closing in on the Oración Seis' hideout. Contrary to the result of their first encounter, the Mages manage to avoid his attacks; Gray opts to battle Racer so as to let Natsu and Carla proceed with their mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 16-19 Later on, Racer spots Natsu and Carla exiting the cave, successful in rescuing Wendy and Happy, and swiftly knocks them out of the air. Before he can attack again, Gray blocks his path with a wall of ice; an extremely annoyed Racer is then told by a fatigued Gray that ice can stop even the fastest of beings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 11-18 Insulted by this, Racer decides to finish the battle with Gray rather than go after Natsu; he uses Dead Grand Prix, wherein he summons forth a multitude of motorcycles to attack Gray. Hopping on one of the motorcycles, Racer continues his assault, though he is quickly pursued by the Ice-Make Mage, who mounts one as well; Racer continues to overpower Gray. Later, despite Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy joining the battle, Racer continues to overpower them, all before he mocks Gray and Lyon. Racer then moves in for the kill, watching Lyon whisper something in Gray's ear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 5-20 Racer watches Lyon freeze Gray; he is then attacked by both Lyon and Sherry, although to no effect. Infuriated by Lyon's persistent taunting, Racer chases after the Lamia Scale Mages, who continues his goading. Finally reaching Lyon, Racer furiously beats him until the man collapses; the Oración Seis member withdraws a knife from his person and holds it to Lyon, all the while claiming that he is unbeatable. Just then, however, the weaknesses of Racer's Magic are revealed: he merely distorts another person's sense of time within a certain range, making him appear to be fast. Realizing too late that Gray is outside the range of his Slow Magic, Racer is shot by an arrow of ice, defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 2-14 However Racer refuses to accept defeat, tearing off his shirt to reveal explosive Lacrima on his person with the intention of taking the three with him in a final suicidal attack. Lyon, however, tackles him off a cliff and apparently sacrifices himself to save his friends, exploding along with Racer. However, Lyon emerges from the explosion dragging Racer with him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59 Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc After having been imprisoned, Racer, along with the rest of the Oración Seis, are shown to have been freed by Cobra. Commenting that freedom is a wonderful thing, Racer watches with a disturbed expression as Cobra coldly cuts Brain down in front of them. Afterwards, he gleefully asks what they should do first; as the other members voice what they wish to do, Jellal and Meredy appear, prepared to assign the group their first task.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 19-23 However, the group instead prepares to battle and upon hearing Jellal say he will take on all of them at once, Racer remarks that they are being underestimated and states that they won't let anyone take their freedom. The first to engage, he finds himself unable to hit Jellal, who casually refers to him as "Sawyer" prompting Racer to speak out against the use of his real name. Cobra's intervention proves fruitless as well, as Jellal knocks the former into Racer, sending them flying. Seeing Jellal take on all of Oración Seis at once, Racer is visibly frustrated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 15-21 However, he does eventually manage to hit Jellal once,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 25 continuing his assault alongside Cobra to hit Jellal a number of times as the Crime Sorcière Mage struggles to fight back. As Midnight states from behind that they are giving it their all because they are finally free, Jellal suddenly surges forward, smashing Racer in the face as he states that the freedom they think they have is a lie, true freedom being something that he will offer them. Falling to the ground as Jellal moves to take on his friends, both Racer and the others fail to notice Brain moving behind them, awakening as Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 9-13 Racer later listens in shock as Jellal states that he'll free the Oración Seis by defeating them; Racer watches, utterly bewildered, as Jellal is viciously attacked by a revived Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 15-17As Racer looks on in shock at how nothing is left of Jellal, the man reappears in a shattering of light, revealing Zero's assault to be Midnight's illusion, something which irritates Racer. Suddenly, light envelops Racer and his comrades and they are struck by Jellal's Grand Chariot, greatly injuring him; he and his fellows are also struck by the mighty Sema, leaving all of the fighting Oración Seis defeated in the spell's crater.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 2-12 Note: His appearance in the following occurs only in the anime and does not constitute canon material. A few days later, Sawyer, along with members of the Oración Seis, joins Crime Sorcière, tagging along with Jellal as they visit Magnolia. There, he and Erik mock Jellal's form of giving Erza the support she requires to escape the gruesome torture she was reminded of when captured and deceived. The group then continues their hunt for Zeref as they turn to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Pages 22-23 Alvarez Empire Arc Macbeth and his comrades arrive in the north, at Zonia, to assist in the war against the Alvarez Empire; Sawyer promptly asks Sorano why she is wearing a bikini to a place like Zonia when she states that she heard that it was a snow-covered mountain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Page 6 Before he and his comrades can do anything, however, Sawyer is caught in the light of Irene Belserion's Universe OneFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 17 and is warped to a new location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Page 13 Sawyer eventually makes his way to the Fairy Tail Guild's new location and engages in battle with August of the Spriggan 12, alongside the other members of Crime Sorcière, bar Meredy and Sorano. August easily overpowers the group of five; after Erik is swept aside, Sawyer tries to attack August with his Magic, but August reveals that he too can manipulate the perception of time and knocks him aside. Macbeth also launches his own attack, but Sawyer is ultimately caught up in August's use of Reflector to counter Macbeth's own;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Pages 12-16 Sawyer and the others are then swiftly defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 2 Magic and Abilities Slow Magic: Sawyer's primary Magic,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 as well as the source of his codename. Originally believed to be capable of drastically enhancing Sawyer’s own speed, Slow Magic, true to its name, is later revealed to be a time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time, and thus making it appear for them that Sawyer is moving around at unholy speed, allowing him to attack freely before they get a chance to counter. This kind of Magic makes Sawyer formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him, even the fastest ones, and even to avoid combined assaults from different opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 16-18 As for taking out his foes, Sawyer made claim that, despite his offensive power being considered mediocre, through the use of his overwhelming speed and a simple knife, he could easily slice any opponent’s throat before they'd have the chance to cast a single spell. However, the Magic does have a weakness, residing in its limited range, meaning that only people and objects within a certain area around Sawyer are affected by it. Anything outside his range moves at its normal pace, but looks like it is moving much faster. Likewise, anything that originated from outside of his area of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters his range afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 10-15 While using Slow Magic he was able to out-speed Fairy Tail Mage Jet, a wizard known for his speed. *'Motor' (モータ Mōta): Combining his hand-to-hand combat prowess with his Slow Magic, Sawyer rushes towards his opponents then jumps into the air upside down and begins to rotate, beating everything around him with his legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 10-11 *'Gear Change: Red Zone': Sawyer distorts the time perceived by the targets of his Magic even further, allowing him to appear to move much faster. Vehicle Magic: Aside from his Slow Magic, or possibly as a consequence of it, Sawyer has been shown capable of summoning vehicles and objects related to them, which he can remotely control, keeping up with his fondness for speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 6-12 (Unnamed) *'Dead Grand Prix' (デッド Deddo Guran Puri): Sawyer raises one arm and calls out for the Dead Grand Prix to begin, prompting a hoard of Magical motorcycles to appear. Sawyer is capable of both riding such motorcycles and controlling them remotely, and the one he was shown riding upon came equipped with a multi-barreled Magical gun capable of rapid fire. However, due to the motorbikes possessing SE-Plugs, they can be ridden by opponents as well, as seen when Gray could pilot one of them. Sawyer described this spell as a "motor show from hell". *'High Side Rush': Sawyer moves his hand towards the target, generating a multitude of spinning tires to appear and attack his target at high speed; this spell can be performed while Sawyer is riding a motorbike from his Dead Grand Prix. Despite being unnamed in the manga,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 10 this spell was given a name in the anime. Anti-Link: Sawyer uses a crystallized ruby to dispel an Organic Link given to or inherited by a person, as well as "removing" their Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 Immense Strength: Sawyer possesses high natural jumping talent and an extreme amount of lower body strength, which renders him capable of performing great physical feats. He was shown capable of reducing one of his motorbikes to pieces with a single kick,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 16 and of leaping from the bottom of a cliff to its top to attack Natsu and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 17 On a side note, his overall strength doesn't seem to be limited to his lower body, as he was able to send Natsu flying away with a simple punchFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 14 and transport a large, heavy steel coffin containing an unconscious Jellal Fernandes over a long distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 17 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sawyer is extremely accomplished in hand-to-hand combat, relying on it, along with his Slow Magic, as his main form of offense, and being powerful enough to incapacitate multiple foes with this combination alone. He was shown using a variety of punches and kicks connected with fluent motions, remaining suspended in midair for large amounts of time to perform notable acrobatic feats like spinning kicks, hitting many enemies at once. He could also strike Lyon while the latter encased himself in ice, with no harm done to himself,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 7 and kick Gray on multiple occasions whilst both were riding the motorcycles that accompany the Dead Grand Prix.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 11 Former Magic and Abilities Immense Speed: As of X791 it is noted that Sawyer managed to achieve an immense level of speed, without the use of any sort of slowing spell to create the illusion that he is fast;Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 the attainment of such a boost in power required the sacrifice of Sawyer's "heart".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150. Thanks to this he is able to easily outmaneuver even Doranbolt's Teleportation Magic and make his attacks more unpredictable than ever before. Aiding him in his speed enhancement is a suit that glows whenever his speed increases.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 Equipment Knife: On his person, Sawyer carries a simple knife that possesses a double-edged blade and no handguard, which according to him, when combined with his Slow Magic, can be used to take down his opponent before they have the chance to fight back, as well as augment his more or less mediocre offensive capabilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 10 Explosive Lacrima (爆弾 Bakudan Rakurima): Underneath his jacket wrapped around his torso, Saywer harbors extremely explosive Lacrima which he uses in a last-ditch effort to kill his opponents at the cost of his own life. When forced to do so, he activates the Lacrima and rushes at his opponent, effectively acting as a .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 16-20 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Racer is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Racer possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Dead Grand Prix (デッドGP Deddo Guran Puri) Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Racer appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can be unlocked as a playable character with a password.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Trivia *The original concept of Sawyer was supposed to be more muscular, older, and without sunglasses. In fact, in his first appearance in which he was silhouetted, his shadow appeared more similar to the original design. Quotes *(To himself) "My prayer... to be... faster than anyone..." *(To Jellal Fernandes) ''"I won't let you mess with our freedom!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 9 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Members of Oración Seis Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Former Members of Reborn Oración Seis Category:Crime Sorcière Members Category:Former Antagonist Category:Guild Master